04 September 1987 (Radio Bremen)
Show ; Name * John Peel Show ; Station * Radio Bremen (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD * 1987-09-04 ; Comments *Peel mentions his house at Peel Acres has been flooded, because of the weather. He also reveals that his wife, Sheila, has 3 sisters and one of them lives in Hong Kong married with two children, who comes to Britain every 18 months, and she was staying at the house, with the other sisters and families. *Peel mentions a book that he wants to own, where somebody assesses classic films according to how many chickens were in there and what role they played. It turns out the book was called Cluck!: The True Story of Chickens in the Cinema, which was published in 1981. *Peel plays a track from Big Black covering Kraftwerk's The Model. *Peel plays the full track from Amayenge in the second part of the show, as he could only briefly play it in part 1, due to the news coming up. *Peel plays both tracks from Big Black's single and a song from a bootleg album called Sound Of Impact. *Peel plays a couple of tracks from Poland, including Made In Poland and Madame. *Peel plays a track from Jimmy Reed, which reminded him of his days in America driving around White Rock Lake in Dallas, listening to Kat's Karavan on WRR with Jimmy Reed records coming out of it and singing along with them with his girlfriend Nancy Bowling from Bryan Adams High School. Tracklisting * File 1 * Three Johns: Never And Always (12") Abstract *Winston Jarrett: Fear Not (7") Studio One *A Witness: Hard Day's Love (12" - Red Snake) Ron Johnson *Leroy Carr With Scrapper Blackwell: Barrell House Woman No. 2 (album - 'Don't Cry When I'm Gone' - Leroy Carr 1930-1935) Magpie *Mint Addicts: Chicken Chasing (7") Constrictor *Kay Gee The All Featuring D.J. Drew: My Record Is Hot (7") B-Boy *Big Black: The Model (7" - He's A Whore / The Model) Blast First *Sugarcubes: Birthday (7") One Little Indian *Bobby Byrd: I Know You Got Soul *Made In Poland: Nieskazitelna Twarz (7") Tonpress *Minutemen: Fake Contest (album - What Makes A Man Start Fires?) SST *Sprung Aus Den Wolken: Shakin Your Body (album - The Story Of Electricity) Les Disques Du Soleil Et De L'Acier *Mighty L.C.: We Have Risen (Dub) (12" - We Have Risen / School's Out) Supertronics *Abratzk: Hellhead (shared 7" with Galloping Elephants - Don't Divide Our Movement Into Different Groups / Do The Massacre) Bölk *Swans: New Mind (12") Product Inc. *Amayenge: Lelo Balesia *'File 2' *Amayenge: Lelo Balesia *Big Black: He's A Whore (7" - He's A Whore / The Model) Blast First *Frank Chickens: Yellow Toast (7") Flying Lecords *Madame: Dzień Narodzin (7") Tonpress *White Zombie: Kick (12" - Psycho-Head Blowout) Silent Explosion *Prince Jazzbo: The Great Pablo (7" - The Wormer) Attack *Blood On The Saddle: (I Wish I Was A) Single Girl (Again) (album - Blood On The Saddle) New Alliance *Kalapreet: Gidhe Vich Nachdi De (v/a album - Deepak Kumar Khazanchi Presents Remixes Of Heera, Kalapreet, Holle Holle ‎– Bhangra Fever (Compilation Vol. 1)) Arishma *Little Red Schoolhouse: Three Times (12" - Iced Puns EP) T.I.M. *Trouble Funk: Hey Tee Bone (album - Trouble Over Here, Trouble Over There) 4th & Broadway *Big Black: The Strong (album - Sound Of Impact) Not *Lizard Train: That Chain Lightning (12" - Thirteen Hour Daydream) Greasy Pop *Jimmy Reed: I'll Change My Style (album - Just Jimmy Reed) Exodus *Hüsker Dü: First Of The Last Calls (12" - Metal Circus) SST *Dub Syndicate: Night Train (12") Industrie Discografiche Lacerba File ; Name * 1) Peel On Bremen Vier - 1987-09-04A.mp3 * 2) Peel On Bremen Vier - 1987-09-04B.mp3 ; Length * 1) 0:55:05 * 2) 0:55:34 ; Other * 1-2) Thanks to Eddie Berlin! ; Available * 1-2) Mooo Category:Radio Bremen Category:1987 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Eddie Berlin Tapes